Key of Miracles
by Shadowknight Aurion
Summary: AU Davis is a keybearer. Only problem? He has no idea what he's doing. Daikari, sokai, and roxine for pairings Disclaimer: I don't own the Digi/kingdom hearts chars, only Rezox.
1. Awakening

Key of Miracles Ch 1

Awakening

_____________

"Every night is the same, those bizarre black creatures with yellow eyes, these 'Heartless,' what are they exactly?" Davis thought to himself. He was getting ready to go to bed, he was up later than what he would of liked but, V-mon had challenged him to a video game challenge, and Davis didn't back down from a challenge, unfortunately, when one lost he was quick to challenge to a rematch. It went like this for several hours until it was 11 at night. Davis was about to change into his sleeping clothes when he heard a noise at his front door, confused he walked over to it only for several monsters jumped out at him. Davis was about to scream when there was this flash of bright light, when it died down, Davis was holding onto a bizarre blade. It was entirely black, the hand guard was a pair of demon wings folded down, the blade was sharp, but Davis noticed running down the side of it was a chain, the blade had what appeared to be the kanji of darkness at the very tip, but on the back. At the base of said blade was what appeared to be a diamond, inside of the diamond was a symbol Davis didn't recognize, below the hand guard was a keychain that had a black crown on it. Holding it up Davis was re-surrounded by the monsters. Davis, now calm, looked at them and realized they were heartless. "Crap," he thought, "What do I do?" Before he could do anything the heartless disappeared in their trademark way. Davis stood there confused, and then decided to try to figure what to call the blade in his hand. "Oblivion" a voice different than his whispered. Davis wanted to hide it before something bad happened; he then watched in surprise that it just faded from his hand. Deciding that his lack of sleep made him imagine things he walked back to his bed, finished getting changed and collapsed into it, falling asleep the second his face hit the pillow.

(That morning)

Davis opened his eyes to find DemiV-mon standing over his face. "Good, you're awake, Kari called and asked if you could come over," he stated.

"Oh, well- wait what?" Davis asked in surprise, jumping out of bed he sped across his room getting dressed in record time, but before he could do anything, Oblivion reappeared in his hand. Davis dropped it but DemiV-mon didn't even seem to notice. Davis decided not to say anything and ran out of his room, toward the front door, stopping only to get his shoes on. Running out the door, he ran down the stairs, and down an alley only to end up in front of a clock tower. He stopped confused, and then looked around only to have things revert back to normal. Now thoroughly confused, he ran the rest of the way to Kari's and Tai's apartment only to be stopped by several heartless which jumped on him pulling him into the Darkness.


	2. Traverse Town Pt 1

Key to Miracles Ch. 2

Explanation and fights.

____________

Davis was attempting to get out from the dog pile of Heartless, but they were destroyed. Davis was a attempting to sit up when a black katana entered his line of sight. Davis rolled back getting a fair distance before looking at the being holding the blade. He was dressed in all black, his pants were covering black boots, his jacket covering gloves and his hood prevented Davis from seeing his identity. Davis shot to his feet, in a poof of black smog Oblivion materialized into his hand. "A Keyblade? This means you are a Keybearer." The black clad being stated calmly.

"A keyblade? That's what this is called?" Davis questioned.

"That is correct."

"Why was I chosen?"

"That is not my place to answer."

"Well, can you help me get home?"

"Would you really like to go home?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could go anywhere, why home?"

"That's where my friends are!"

"What of your heart?"

"It's - I don't know."

"Then look for a place for it to belong. Do not fall victim to the Darkness like I have."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a Nobody."

"A Nobody?"

"We are beings without hearts, much like the Heartless; however, we have the ability to think."

"Wow, so are you an ally?"

"No, I wish to test how strong you are." The black clad being launched himself at Davis, who evaded it by rolling to the side. Davis slashed at the being, only to have it blocked by the katana. Davis jumped back and stood there attempting to figure out what to do. "Rezox."

"What?"

"That is my name."

"Well then, I'm Davis." Rezox didn't respond as he threw his katana at Davis, who blocked it by spinning around and bringing Oblivion into a diagonal block. The katana disappeared, catching Davis off guard. He jumped back, and almost received a haircut in the process. Before the battle could continue, a broadsword buried itself into the ground. "So, you have arrived, Lewxis." Davis looked up at the roof to see another person dressed the exact same way. Davis remarked "Another one?" The second being didn't respond as he jumped to the ground, grabbed his sword and stood ready to fight Rezox. Davis remembered the quote 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' so he moved over to Lewxis' side to help out in the battle. Davis simply decided that he would play the role of backup, despite not liking it. Lewxis didn't even seem to notice as he launched himself at Rezox. The two simply traded blows, all the while parrying one another before Rezox jumped back, simply said "Remember" and disappeared in a swirl of Darkness. Davis stayed quiet as Lewxis silently trembled with rage at not getting answers. He then spun around and attacked Davis if for no other reason than to get rid of his rage; Davis tried vainly to protect himself, but was beaten. Lewxis was horrified at what he had done and used Curaga on him. He left the same way Rezox left, in a swirl of Darkness.


	3. Traverse Town Pt 2

Traverse Town Pt. 2

_

Davis woke up to find out he was perfectly fine. Not questioning something good, he walked out of the alley only to find himself looking out over a large courtyard that was entirely devoid of people. Davis, summoned Oblivion into his hand on the off chance that Heartless might attack him. He spotted a large door, he slowly made his to it only to find a note that read complete gibberish to Davis, which slowly turned into legible lettering that read: 'the door is broken, please go around,' Davis was quiet then remembered that he saw a door on his way out of the alley. So, he moved forward only to hear a female voice start screaming. Davis didn't waste any time as he rushed forward to the voice, to find a girl trapped in a corner by Soldier heartless. Davis didn't waste any time as he sliced the Heartless in half. The girl was surprised by the fact Davis had saved her, they both heard a voice yell; "Namine!" They both looked over and saw a boy with golden brown hair, dressed in a black high collar jacket with a shuriken zipper, a white jacket over that with a red collar on the inside, pants that started out black but halfway down the thighs turn grey, black and grey shoes with red straps in place of laces, a black and white checker board wrist band, with a black ring on his left index finger, and a white ring on his left middle finger. "Roxas!" the blond haired girl exclaimed and got up to embrace the golden brown haired teen. Davis watched in confusion them Oblivion seemed to want to leave Davis' hand to go to Roxas. He looked at Oblivion, which started to glow then seemed to change into a new keyblade that looked like a black and red demon wing, with a dark colored angel wing at the tip, a blue eye at the base of the blade, an angel and a demon wing composing the hand guard, with a keychain that looked like a heart with the bottom that points out in three separate directions. Davis looked at it, and then back to Roxas and Namine who looked at him, followed by Roxas pulling out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Davis didn't respond for a few seconds then grinned and stated; "So, you have not one, but two huh?" He then grinned and told them that he had to find a way off the world. Roxas told Davis that he knew how to get a gummi ship and go to new worlds. Davis then dragged Roxas and Namine to the port to go off on a new adventure.

Wrote this a while back, but never got around to posting it here, well meh. I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
